Oni
Oni 'is a hero in Kingdom Rush. He is unlocked by paying $4,99 as an in-app purchase (on mobile) or by finishing The Dark Tower (on Steam). He is not available in the Flash version. Description ''Relentless warrior, in search of vengeance, his name inspires fear among the demon armies he faces. Armed with his dark honor and blazing katanas! Physically, Oni is a very tall warrior, standing to the height of a Dark Slayer and possessing nearly equal power. He is burgundy red, with bright red flames surrounding his two katanas. Oni is actually very fast and can move from enemy to enemy quickly, leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake. Stats Statistics Skills * '''Sword Torment: Oni stabs his swords into the ground, using ancient magic to summon the swords wielded by warriors who died in the area long ago, to rise and stab enemies from beneath. * Death Strike: Oni raises his sword above his head, channeling the ancient power of the Gods to smite a single foe with incredible power. Cooldown: 12 seconds. * Oni does not take damage from the infernal combustion of Demon Spawn, Demon Lord, Demon Hound, Demon Legion, Flareon, Gulaemon and Cerberus. Tips and Tricks Oni is a powerful melee hero capable of annihilating any foe. With the best stats among all heroes in Kingdom Rush, Oni is great at killing a few annoyingly durable foes but lacks crowd control. Defensively, Oni has a lot of health, and is protected by good armor. He can stand for a while against most foes, even huge ones like Yeti and Forest Troll. And when low on health, Oni can fully recover in just 3 seconds, the fastest among all heroes, further increasing his durability. * Bosses who cannot instant-kill, such as Ulguk-Hai, Gul'Thak, will take awhile to kill Oni, so you can safely tank him against them, and retreat when he is heavily injured, then go back into the fray after he has healed himself. * Ranged attackers can be distracted by using Oni as a meat shield, protecting soldiers who would otherwise be overwhelmed. Be careful though, groups of strong ranged foes like Troll Chieftains and Flareons can still kill Oni in short order. * Since Oni is immune to demons' infernal combustion, i.e. their death explosions, he is one of the few heroes capable of fighting demons for an extended period of time without losing a lot of health. * Offensively, Oni, with his skills, deals the most damage of all the heroes. His Death Strike allows Oni to kill even the toughest of foes within a matter of seconds, while Sword Torment will dish out immense damage to all enemies around him, or enough to greatly weaken most. Both skills deal True Damage, thus you do not need to worry about physical/magical resistance. * When Oni has acquired Death Strike, rest assured that non-boss enemies cannot survive a one-on-one duel with him. Even bosses take significant damage from the skill, and while not enough to kill them, it will still provide a great help to weaken the boss. * To avoid Oni wasting his powerful skills on weak, lone foes, you should always send him into the spot with the highest enemy concentration, and try to get him into combat with the strongest foe. Doing so will make the most of Oni's great melee capability, and quickly getting rid of that huge enemy to ease the pressure on your defense. Overall, try not to leave Oni unattended, as he can move fast and can be more helpful if he spreads out his usefulness across the battlefield. A few final notes on using Oni: * Against bosses who can instant-kill units, such as J.T., Sarelgaz, do not send Oni against them. No matter how durable he is, versus an instant kill, Oni will be dead in one second, doing little to hurt the boss while troubling you with his longer than normal respawn time. * As a pure melee hero, Oni can do nothing to harm flying enemies. Use your towers to kill off the fliers while he deals with ground foes. * Like Death Ray, Death Strike's instant kill removes the death explosions of Abominations, stops Fallen Knights from turning into Spectral Knights, nullifies the damage of infernal combustion, and even kills Lycans while they are still in their human form! Quotes * Off with their heads! * [[wikipedia:Banzai charge|''Banzai!]] * ''My blades are thirsty! * A good death! * (when killed) Death brings me honour... Trivia *An Oni (Kanji: 鬼) is a yōkai (spirit or demon) from Japanese folklore. They are usually ugly looking with wide grins, horns, fangs and usually red or blue skin. Whilst usually malicious monsters that attack people, they can also be considered protective, as statues bearing their grimacing faces are found on buildings to ward off other spirits (like gargoyles found on European buildings for the same purpose). The Oni feature a great deal in Japanese culture, appearing in some form in numerous Manga, Anime and computer games. :*'"Off with their heads"' - Said in several different forms, but popularly linked to the Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland. :*'"Banzai!"' - The Banzai charge is the term used by the Allied forces to refer to Japanese human wave attacks mounted by infantry units. This term came from the Japanese cry "Tenno Heika Banzai" (天皇陛下萬歲, "Long live the Emperor"), shortened to banzai, and it specifically refers to a tactic used by Japanese soldiers during the Pacific War. :*'"My blades are thirsty"' - The a line of a song called 'Swordmaster' by Battlelore. :*'"A good death"' - A line spoken by Kasumoto in the film The Last Samurai. :*'"Death brings me honour"' - When killed, Oni performs seppuku, the ritual suicide that samurai perform so they can die with honour. Gallery 013a685fbe5427120e4224d872b0e82f2709c6a23e.jpg|Regular Appearance 01416f986a253d789d3aef05e1cc2568f27a8b38cf.jpg|Regular Attack IMG_0450.PNG|Leveling Up HeroSkill_Oni_1.PNG|Sword Torment HeroSkill_Oni_2.PNG|Death Strike 0163db522f7b7b5794c611d3b502659930a43599ca.jpg|Casting Death Strike Category:Heroes